tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lanz Bulldog
The Lanz Bulldog was a tractor range manufactured by Heinrich Lanz AG in Mannheim, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. Production started in 1921 and various versions of the Bulldog were produced up to 1960. Deere & Company purchased Lanz in 1956 and started using the name "John Deere Lanz" for the Lanz product line. A few years after the Bulldog name was discontinued, the Lanz name fell into disuse. The Bulldog was an inexpensive, simple and easy to maintain vehicle. This was chiefly due to its simple power source: a two-stroke semi-diesel single cylinder horizontal engine. Initially the engine was a 6.3 litre, unit, but as the Bulldog evolved this was increased to 10.9 litres and . While semi-diesels were crude engines, they were easy to maintain and could burn a wide variety of low grade oils –even waste oils. The Bulldog range was one of the most popular German tractors, with over 250,000 of them produced in its long production life in the various models. A similar machine was built in Argentina, by the State Industry Company IAME, under the name Pampa. Its production ceased in 1963 after 2760 units were produced for the local market. The Bulldog was similar to other European semi-diesel tractors produced in a similar time frame and the Field Marshall produced in England which was a Diesel rather thna the bulldogs semi-diesel design. Model range * Lanz Bulldog 18-24 * Lanz Bulldog HL - 12 hp * Lanz Bulldog HP - 15 hp * Lanz Bulldog HR2 - 28 hp * Lanz Bulldog HR3 - ? * Lanz Bulldog HR4 - 28 hp * Lanz Bulldog HR5 - 30 hp * Lanz Bulldog HR6 - 38 hp * Lanz Bulldog D1616 - ? litre 16 hp * Lanz Bulldog D2016 - 2.2 litre 20 hp * Lanz Bulldog D2206 - 2.2 litre 22 hp * Lanz Bulldog D2402 - ? litre 24 hp * Lanz Bulldog D2416 - 2.6 litre 24 hp * Lanz Bulldog D4016 - 4.2 litre 40 hp * Lanz Bulldog D7506 - 4.7 litre 25 hp * Lanz Bulldog D8506 - 10.2 litre 35 hp * Lanz Bulldog D9500 - 10.3 litre 45 hp ;Post John Deere takeover * John Deere Lanz D6006 - 7.35 litre 60 hp UK Preservation Their are a fair number of these, and people are importing old machines from the continent to restore as they are available a lot cheaper than Field Marshalls which are now in short supply for restoration at sensible money. There were about 20 Lanz on display at Belvoir Castle Steam Rally in 2008 with Field Marshall and other Hot Bulb tractors as one of the themes for the show. See also *Field Marshall *John Deere References Wikipedia for base article External links * Lanz tractors at TractorData.com * Lanz tractor and its relationship with the Pampa tractor made in Argentina * German WP article about the Lanz company: Heinrich Lanz AG Category:Tractors built in Germany Category:Agricultural machinery Bulldog Category:Tractors by model name Category:Tractors by model number Category:12 hp tractors Category:15 hp tractors Category:16 hp tractors Category:22 hp tractors Category:24 hp tractors Category:25 hp tractors Category:28 hp tractors Category:30 hp tractors Category:35 hp tractors Category:40 hp tractors Category:45 hp tractors Category:54 hp tractors